


【好兆头】坏孩子 2

by shirleysmile



Series: 【好兆头】坏孩子 pwp（坏学生C x 双性校长A） [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile
Summary: 双性鲍鱼|脏泥黄暴|rape|监禁不做人，不建议道德感强人士观看。chapter2 被迫z慰表演的校长先生，粉嫩鲍鱼露出来了哦。





	【好兆头】坏孩子 2

Chapter 2

卧室内弥漫着微腥的气息，混杂在冷气中。克鲁利眨眨眼睛，心口膨胀着某种说不清道不明的疯狂，尤其是看到高高在上的亚茨拉菲尔校长亲吻他渐渐软下去的阴茎，用驯鹿一般的眼神含着泪抬眼看向他时，他觉得自己只差一点就能再硬起来了。  
但终于，已经在校长嘴里发泄过一次的男生，感到理智和冷静终于从很远的地方赶来了，带着某种恍惚和听不真切的嘈杂，它们回到了还残留着一点过度兴奋感觉的脑中。  
没有人说话。克鲁利居高临下地注视着亚茨拉菲尔校长，随便甩了甩软掉的阴茎，满是男人唾液的龟头碰到了他的下巴和红润的唇。亚茨拉菲尔校长脱力般倚靠在钢管上，任由他将鸡巴碰着自己的脸颊。他只是疲惫又低落地喘着气，赤裸的胸口上下起伏着，一对奶尖又粉又翘，上面挂着他流下去的唾液，看起来亮晶晶的。

克鲁利是个毛发浓密的大男孩，无论是那根已经软下来但长度依然可观的阴茎上方的毛发，还是两条又长又有力的腿上的体毛，都黑而浓密。  
现在他蹲下身，抓住校长那条被拨到脖子后的银灰领带，拽着它，让校长的鼻尖几乎抵在自己的鼻尖上。  
亚茨拉菲尔校长难熬又可怜地看着他，那副屈辱的神情让人不能不想到一分钟前他还像个婊子一样为他卖力地吃鸡巴。  
克鲁利垂着眼，鼻息喷在他的嘴上。  
在听到男生用刚刚经过变声期，已经变得低沉的嗓音说出这样的话后，亚茨拉菲尔瞳孔微颤，盛满了恐惧——  
“我非常想看你射精的样子，先生，让我见识见识吧？”

亚茨拉菲尔瞬间弓起了身子，裸露的肉粉色阴茎如同失去生命的鸟儿软趴趴地垂在腿间，他紧紧地夹着丰腴的大腿，像条丧家之犬夹着尾巴。  
“我们说好了的……我给你口出来，你就——不能言而无信……”他颤抖着说，牙齿打颤。  
拒绝一个多变的青春期男生，需要做好被反击的准备，无疑，敢把校长绑到家里的大男孩是个有胆量的坏孩子，而且歪理多到让大人害怕。  
克鲁利瞪大了眼，高高挑起眉毛，“怎么，只有我一个人射，这难道公平吗？‘我们注重公平和公正’——这可是你每年开学都要说的话，拉斐尔先生。”他惟妙惟肖地模仿校长一本正经的口吻，亚茨拉菲尔校长一个劲地小幅度摇头，看起来慌得快要晕倒了。

“少废话，先生，我要看你是怎么像个婊子似的射精的。”克鲁利一把抓住了那根可爱的漂亮粉色阴茎，他长而红的舌头舔着唇角，看起来想把这跟阴茎像吞午餐肠一样吞下去，“爸爸会好好玩你，别紧张。”

亚茨拉菲尔校长的阴茎软而干，毫不兴奋。克鲁利往手心吐了两口唾沫，借着这个润滑，多少能够开始撸动。  
校长嗓子里发出一连串窒息一样的细微呻吟，低垂着头，紧紧埋在胸口，最脆弱敏感的器官被握在男生手中像把玩色情玩具似的细细亵玩，揉弄马眼，高频率撸动阳筋，“它在颤抖呢，喜欢我撸它，不是吗？揉你这里时，”他的拇指打着转在敏感的尿道口揉动，“你连脖子都粉了，先生。”  
亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎在男孩的刺激下，已经完全勃起了，开始流出前列腺液。他的耳根发红，皮肤在情欲中染上一层粉色，看起来像是晶莹润泽的粉珍珠。奶子也起起伏伏，乳尖和乳晕在奇异的快感中挺立发硬，像两颗红红的小果子。他死死埋着头，克鲁利能够看到他闭着眼睛，似乎想要逃避这一切。  
他轻哼一声，抓住校长丰满紧致的奶子，右手加快了撸动的频率。

但亚茨拉菲尔校长，在男生左手试着从阴茎下挤到会阴去时，终于崩溃了。  
他发出一声尖锐而惊恐的叫声，如同稚嫩的鹰。同时，他正被男生的手淫调动起来的阴茎，也软软地塌了下去，半软不硬的瘫软了。  
克鲁利没预料到他会有这样激动的反应。他也吓了一跳，第一反应是吼他：“嘿！别激动，校长，我可不是要操你。”在看到校长失神又无比惊恐的眼神后，他放低了一点音量，还是试着把左手挤到他的腿中间去，“让我摸摸你的屁股，这样你能更快射精，先生。”  
“不，不不。”有那么几秒，夹紧双腿的亚茨拉菲尔校长只能够重复这一句话，头摇得像是拨浪鼓，恐惧的泪水瞬间从他的眼眶中涌出，顺着尖尖的下巴流到脖子里。他哽咽着浑身颤抖，那个情态简直如同即将被夺去贞洁的处女。  
看到亚茨拉菲尔校长如此恐惧的哭泣，对上六年级的学生而言还算有点冲击。克鲁利抿着唇，沉默而古怪地看着他，心中感到十分奇怪。  
最终，似乎是觉得不能够坐以待毙，还在发抖喘息的亚茨拉菲尔校长颤抖着嗓子，提出了一个让男生眼睛发亮的妥协建议：  
“我……我可以自己……自己做给你看……但不要摸再伸手……”

亚茨拉菲尔·拉斐尔校长，为他进行自慰表演。  
操，操，操——  
这个诱惑太大了，克鲁利简直无法抵抗。他瞪大眼睛，一双琥珀近金的瞳孔又亮又火热，男生沉吟了几秒，一下子蹦起来，跑出了房间。  
几分钟后，他带着一副闪着银光的手铐回来了，在亚茨拉菲尔校长绝望的目光中，急切地问：“你自慰习惯用哪只手？”  
亚茨拉菲尔像是失去了所有希望，木木地回答道：“左手。”  
“我也是。”克鲁利说，解开了他的左手，然后将他的右手拷在钢管上，“我会给你解开的，先生，不过先让我欣赏一下你是怎么自慰的。”

亚茨拉菲尔校长低着头。他那只白皙柔软、指根上有肉肉的窝的左手，握在肉粉色的阴茎上，慢慢套弄撸动。  
克鲁利跪坐在他面前，一眨不眨地看着他自慰的每一个细节。那根阴茎是如何吐出体液，如何在他的目光下颤抖……  
“揉揉你的马眼。”他紧着嗓子说。  
亚茨拉菲尔那么做了。他用拇指打着转揉那个龟头之间的细小尿道口，拇指的指甲盖光滑修剪整齐。  
“什么感觉？”克鲁利哑声问，  
“……舒服。”亚茨拉菲尔用气声回答，手上不敢停下地继续上下撸动。  
克鲁利伸手，在他套弄阴茎身时，顺着他的频率揉他脆弱敏感的尿道口，并抓住两颗精致粉嫩的睾丸揉搓。亚茨拉菲尔嗓子里又发出那种被噎到的气声，套弄阴茎的手微微颤抖，“别……别碰……我，”他屈辱地加上请求语，“……拜托了。”  
克鲁利不爽地咋了一下嘴，似乎觉得这样会少掉很多乐趣，但还是收回了手，“那么好好弄。”

也许是怕克鲁利再伸手摸他，亚茨拉菲尔校长垂着眼，微张着红唇，专注而努力地使自己的兴奋起来。他变着法的套弄漂亮的性器，身体随着自己套弄的频率而抖动，呼吸愈发急促，脖子和胸口都染上了情欲的粉色。  
在别人的注视下自慰，要么能极度兴奋，要么就萎下去。而亚茨拉菲尔校长属于意志力坚定的那类人，他把这个当成了一件任务似的，眯着眼，专心致志地刺激着自己的敏感处和兴奋点，无视掉面前呼吸炽热、目光灼灼的视奸，一心想让自己能够快点到达性高潮。  
终于，在学生的视奸下自慰，校长先生越来越沉浸在快感中了。他的呼吸像濒死般急促起来，屋内只能听到他的喘息、手撸动阴茎时粘腻的水声，以及克鲁利一眨不眨地欣赏校长自渎中粗重的呼吸声。

在最后即将抵达高潮的冲刺中，亚茨拉菲尔校长发出脆弱的急切呻吟，手像鸭子凫水时翻动脚蹼那样上下翻飞套弄，耸着一边的肩膀，脸上浮现迷乱又陶醉的神情。

“嗯……啊……嗯！……”

校长先生被观赏着射精了，第一股又浓又稠的精液直直射到了学生的脸上。克鲁利兴奋地怪叫一声，继续看着眼前这根正处在高潮射精中的鸡巴一股一股地喷射精液，而校长仰起脖子，白皙漂亮的面容染上粉色，浓长的眉毛脆弱地蹙着，张着红唇，随着射精吐出难耐而舒爽的呻吟。他每射一股，身体就剧烈地颤抖一次，一连射出了五六股来，洒在地板和克鲁利毛发浓密的大腿上。

白稠的精液黏在木质地板上，粘在克鲁利的大腿上。克鲁利抹掉脸上的那股精，在亚茨拉菲尔校长射精后虚弱的注视下，送进嘴中。

而亚茨拉菲尔眼神涣散，身体还时不时的痉挛抽搐几下，好像还陷在高潮舒爽的余韵里。

“骚货。”他低声说，“射精之后还这么骚。”

亚茨拉菲尔校长发出难堪又细微的哼声，闭上眼别过头，看起来一点力气也没有了。  
克鲁利伸出手，抚摸着校长雪白汗湿的大腿，腿根还在细密地颤抖。那根射过精的可爱鸡巴软了下去，黏糊糊地搭在腿间，连上方淡金色的毛发都被汗水打湿了。  
“你知道吗，我想操你，我想看你被我操着射精。我想看你射了又射——”  
亚茨拉菲尔校长浑身发抖。  
就在学生还想说点什么时，卧室外传来了一阵门铃声。  
“妈的。”克鲁利握拳，“偏偏下午来。”  
亚茨拉菲尔校长露出害怕紧张的神情，茶绿色的眼睛可怜兮兮地流露着恐惧，好像害怕被拷在钢管上刚刚射过精的样子被别人看到。  
大男生多少表露出了一点诚意，他穿好裤子后，安抚地摸了一把校长先生嫩滑的脸颊，感觉好像摸到了一手滑嫩的布丁，“我把卧室锁住，他不会闯进来的。”他忍不住揉了又揉，手指又捏几下小奶头，“做得真棒，先生。”  
亚茨拉菲尔校长发出噎到了一样的呻吟，身体酥软地倒在了钢管上。

哈斯塔和别西卜来了。  
他们兴致勃勃地想找克鲁利去游泳，而克鲁利满脑子只想着卧室里刚刚撸出来给他看的男人。  
“我今天没空。”他心不在焉地说，“真没空，不好意思兄弟们，明天请你们看电影，有部丧尸片上映。”  
即使这么说，他们还是呆了二十分钟才走。“还有几天就开学了，我们得多出去玩。”别西卜喝着冰镇可乐，坐在沙发上，“我是斯巴达的级长，克鲁利是奥林匹克的级长，我们都有很多任务要做，比如教训低年级，带他们晨练……”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我记得你很喜欢仙女座院的那个准级长，克鲁利，你会追她吗？”  
“是啊，也许吧。”他焦躁地抖着翘起来的腿，“也许好好学习，谁知道呢。”  
卧室里传来了一点异样的动静，就好像是手铐和钢管摩擦发出了金属的响声。  
哈斯塔抬起头，“你的卧室里有什么吗，克鲁利？”  
“没有，什么也没有。里面喷了除虫剂，不要进去。”

克鲁利打开了拷着亚茨拉菲尔校长的手铐。  
校长慌张地站起来，第一件事就是将内裤提上去。他跪得有点太久了，腿脚酸麻，在提上内裤后，就支撑不住倒在了克鲁利的床上。  
把克鲁利看直了眼。  
他的奶子还露在外面，面上挂着不自然的情欲潮红，湿漉漉的绿眼睛虚弱而疲惫。  
“我必须要走，克鲁利，这件事，我们就算两清了，好吗？”他挣扎着坐起来，声音颤抖而紧张，“我对之前的做法感到抱歉，但现在，你也羞辱够了我——”他将脸埋进柔软的手中，声音羞愧而痛苦，“我毕竟是你的校长……”

“你还会继续当校长的，对吧？”克鲁利悠然地坐在床上，看着校长手忙脚乱地整理被撕开的衬衫和乱七八糟的领带，“我们一周后见。”  
亚茨拉菲尔校长抿着唇，露出难过的神色。

克鲁利并不着急。他先是清理了自己的地板，挂着坏笑擦去校长的精液。他摸到了一点透明粘稠的液体，奇怪地打量了一番，耸耸肩。大概是校长的前列腺液，骚货。

然后，他淡定地打开电脑，点开名为“针孔摄像机”的文件。

摄像头安在门框上，十分隐秘，让人根本无法察觉。他呼吸逐渐粗重地看着视频中的画面——他是如何把被迷昏的校长拖进房间，如何吃他的奶子和奶头，如何把鸡巴塞到他红润的小嘴里……  
这一次，克鲁利是和亚茨拉菲尔校长一起射出来的。他长久地注视着校长色情而享受的表情，那根正在喷射精液的可爱鸡巴，还能听到他脆弱的呻吟……  
就在克鲁利随手用纸巾擦掉射出来的精液，看着屋内只剩校长一个人的画面时，他猛地瞪大了眼睛。

画面中，在克鲁利离开并锁上卧室后，瘫软在钢管上的校长，一点一点地由跪坐的姿势改成了双腿张开、坐在地板上，支起了双腿。  
距离有点远，克鲁利只能隐隐看到校长的阴茎后面的会阴处，好像并不是想象中的光滑。  
接着，校长伸出了左手，探到了自己的腿间。  
他先是用两根手指按压在阴茎后方的小凹陷中，打着转揉弄。当表情变得舒爽而享受后，校长的两根手指，一点一点、插进了本不该出现在一个男人身上的……阴道中。  
克鲁利的瞳孔瞬间缩小。  
他将画面放大再放大，直至高清的画面放大至校长两腿中间。  
一朵水润、艳红的阴唇，被校长的手指拨开，他插进了那个粉红色的、湿漉漉的逼穴内，开始搅动抽插自己的阴道。  
抽插的频率越来越快，饥渴的逼穴似乎并不满足两根手指，校长柔软白皙的手指变成了三根，水声四溢地插着那张柔软潮湿的阴穴。  
克鲁利能看到他是把自己的逼穴操到淫水四溢，痉挛着高潮了，穴内吐出一股粘稠的汁液，艳红的蚌肉绞紧，然后又拼命的抽搐收缩。  
克鲁利木木地缩小画面。亚茨拉菲尔校长高潮中咬紧下唇、似痛苦又似享受一般闭着眼睛，他张开双腿，无人知晓的逼穴正被自己抽插，他的子宫中发酸喷涌出高潮的爱液。

亚茨拉菲尔校长似乎缓过了高潮的余韵，他由淫荡地双腿大张，慢慢挪动双腿，重新跪好。  
但那朵一下午都被他用尽办法掩饰、隐藏的娇嫩花蕊，已经毫无保留、毫无隐私可言地暴露在了上六级学生的眼中，并且被保留记录了它是如何在高潮中抽搐着绽放、吐出淫荡而幸福的爱液的画面。  
它甜蜜地被身体的主人抽插到高潮，又门户大开地绽放在学生眼中。


End file.
